Cliche but Cute
by Nimi-shi
Summary: '"It is my lady, O, it is my love!" Percy Jackson, saviour of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, My boyfriend, is reciting Shakespeare. For me.' First story! one shot, as fluffy as a duckling. R&R Please! : D


**AN: Welcome to MY FIRST STORY! This… Is entirely random Percabeth fluff. I had a muse, and this was born from said muse. So… voila. It's in Annabeth POV(mostly), and takes place before all that stuff with Jason. I own nothing! Enjoy and R&R! : )**

_Tap. _

_Tap. _

_Tap._

"What?" I awoke, ruffled by my rude awakening. I was one of the guest rooms at the big house, sleeping over from one of the late night planning sessions for the new Olympus.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

There it was again. Now that I'd listened to it again, I came to the conclusion that someone was throwing rocks at my window. At one o'clock in the morning. I swear, if this is one of Conner Stoll's stupid pranks, I'm going to rip his head off and stick it on a post for his idiot brother to see. I walked over to the window, seemingly the origin of the sound, and flung it open peering into the dark black of the night to see the source of my annoyance.

"But, Soft! What light from yonder window breaks?"

_What? _

"It is the east, and Annabeth is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she…"

Then the clouds move off of the moon, and I see Percy standing on the spot of the ground beneath my window, with a shine in his eyes and a soft grin on his lips, still with a bed head and his fuzzed up pyjamas.

"It is my lady, O, it is my love!"

Percy Jackson, saviour of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, _My boyfriend_, is reciting Shakespeare.

For me.

I let out a short and surprised – but pleased – laugh (Who knew Percy read Shakespeare? Actually, who knew Percy read at all?)and lent my palm on my cheek, beaming down at him like the sun he compared me too.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I was a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

I snort at the coincidence, and say in a loud whisper down at him "Hey, Seaweed brain," My eyes shine, and a loving smile replaces my grin.

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright Angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being O'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven, unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of air."

Lifting my head off of my hand, I loud-whisper "Do you want to come up?" Percy nods in reply, and I hurry down the hallway and down the stairs as fast as I can, as quietly as I can, in the hope of not waking Chiron. Now that's one conversation I'd rather not have.

I unlatch the front door and open it slowly, wincing when it creaks. I find Percy standing outside, arms wrapped around himself in a feeble attempt at warding off the cold, and throw my arms around him. He stiffens in surprise at first, but then relaxes and wraps his sturdy arms around me. I burry my face in his chest, and whisper "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." Percy twists my face around to his and says softly "I love you too, wise girl." He tucks two fingers under my chin and uses them to bring my face up to his.

Our lips meet in a soft kiss, full of tenderness and passion all mixed in to one amazing sensation. We break apart to breath, and I take his hand and pull him quietly up the stairs and into my temporary room. I pull back the covers on the bed and snuggle in, expecting him to join me. When he doesn't I look up at him, confused, and his whispers "What if Chiron walks in?"

"At one thirty in the morning? I think not. Just get in, Seaweed brain. You're going to freeze." Percy shivers, and then grudgingly shrugs his shoulders and clambers in. I press my head into his chest, and he wraps his arms around my waist, and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

****************************MORNING****************************

Grover knocked on Annabeth's door – It was odd for her not to be up yet, and she needed to be if she wanted breakfast before it finished. "Annabeth?"

He pushed open the door, then freezes at what he sees. Percy and Annabeth.

In the same bed.

In the same room.

Gods, it's about time!

A warm smile found it's way on to his face, and backed out of the door as slowly and as quietly as he could. He pulled the door to, and then set down the hallway, to find Juniper and tell her how much he loved her.

What can I say? Love is infectious.


End file.
